


Stories of the Second Self: Menace to Society

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [148]
Category: Police - Fandom, Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: It was a silly argument over nothing that changed Nash Peterson's life forever. Growing three feet in height and nearly four times heavier, Nash simply hit the neighbor who threw the first punch. Yet, the sirens that followed put Nash into a panic and he ran. Nash has to evade a police manhunt, and figure out whether he has gone too far.
Series: Alter Idem [148]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Menace to Society

Nothing registered as he stared down at the other man, until Nash Peterson heard sirens in the distance. That's when it sunk in that he, for the first time in his life, was a criminal. Unsure if the other man he had gotten into an argument with would ever stand again, Nash just panicked and ran.

Reaching the end of the first block, Nash felt sure he was right in running, because of how people would react knowing how much bigger he was than the man who swung first. Standing over nine feet, Nash was a veritable hulk. The funny thing is that just a year ago he was three feet shorter. In a year when a werewolf kid stopped a mass shooter and months after that it was revealed vampires were also real, Nash feared what he was becoming and felt certain others would too.

Unable to drive anymore, Nash kept running and veered suddenly off the sidewalk at the sight of the first police car. His effort to climb over a fence resulted in some of the slats breaking under his weight, and Nash fell into a backyard. His thought was to cut across yards, and so he just barreled through the next fence.

Nash booked it across the next backyard, much to the surprise of the old woman working her garden, and crashed through her fence as well. Onto the next street, Nash wasn't satisfied he would've evaded the patrol car and proceeded to violate the next line of home properties over and over again.

Suddenly, Nash heard a voice over a loudspeaker, "Nash Peterson, this is Cincinnati Police. You need to stop running and surrender. Don't make us send the police dogs."

Yet, Nash kept fleeing as a police helicopter followed above. When he got to a store parking lot Nash saw two dogs bounding relentlessly toward him. The first dog, a mostly black German Shepherd charged in low to bite at the inside of Nash's thigh, and he fearfully kicked the dog back.

The second K-9 unit hurled itself at Nash as though thrown by someone bigger than himself. The dog bit onto Nash's shirt by the shoulder and then swung its body out. All that did was tear Nash's shirt, one of the precious few he could find his size, and the dog hung off the back of Nash's shoulder.

Nash reached back to grab the dog, and threw it away to his side. Around that time the first dog tried again, only this time to get a massive swat across the face from Nash. The shepherd tumbled hard across the asphalt and tried to stand only to have its legs give out from under it. It began to tremble uncontrollably and whine as it stared up at Nash.

In turn, Nash looked to the first dog that was running away and yelping. He had scared both dogs out of wanting to attack him. Nash resisted the impulse to grin, and he was proved right not to when hearing a radio, "Alright, Chaney it's on you."

Tackled from behind, Nash fell forward. He rolled onto the asphalt to see a rather buff but normal height police officer atop him. Thinking he could pry the cop's hold loose, Nash found the other man's grip to be almost as much as his own. However, it was the inhuman growl that startled him.

"STOP resisting!" the cop's voice reverberated with a primal wrath, as he reached for his taser.

The next moment Nash felt intense flashes along his skin and through his spastic locked muscles. Other cops raced to the scene on foot and helped the burly growling cop subdue Nash and turn him over onto his stomach to finalize the arrest.

For long minutes Nash lay there with cops all gathered around, radios all relaying updates of his own situation and calls from elsewhere in the city. They didn't even try getting Nash into the back of a car, and instead it was a large security van that arrived for him to be escorted into. Four cops rode with Nash, including the one whose eyes seemed to reflect more light than the others.

Thinking back, Nash realized that there was a moment where the burly cop's eyes had turned yellow when he wrestled with Nash. A werewolf with a badge, and Nash was considered the real threat. Only when processed into jail did Nash learn that his former neighbor and friend, whom he'd struck once with an open hand, was dead.

Nash Peterson was charged with second-degree murder, two counts of assault to police dogs, animal cruelty, and resisting arrest. That Nash's former neighbor had threatened to hit him with a hammer wasn't even relevant. His trial took a couple weeks, and the jury deliberation lasted hardly more than an hour before returning guilty verdicts on all charges.

Police body cams were among the most damning evidence for showing that even hardened police dogs were terrified of Nash after he fended them off. Those two animals were retired from the force and placed in homes. Even sitting during trial, Nash towered over everyone else, but he felt like the smallest person in court throughout it all, especially when his neighbor's wife recounted her husband's last moments.

He was once good friends with the man, and Nash had killed him by accident.

They dared not send Nash to a general population prison, but the city had little else to work with. It's only when society broke down completely that Nash was moved from a closed off wing of the jail to a hastily erected structure by the Army Corps of Engineers. Granted TV privileges, Nash watched the city, the state, the country, and the world fall apart while he remained behind bars. At the restoration of civil order Nash had only served two years of his twenty-to-life sentence.


End file.
